In some cases, electronic devices, including mobile devices or other computer systems, can initiate a system software writing operation on the electronic device. The system software provides an interface between the hardware of the electronic device and the user applications installed on the electronic device. System software can include computer programs that operates the hardware, executes the application programs on the electronic device, or a combination thereof. In some cases, system software can include firmware drivers, high level operating system (HLOS), or a combination thereof.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.